staintonhopkins_studiosfandomcom-20200214-history
Richard Castle: The Aftermath (2016 film)
Richard Castle: The Aftermath is a American-German crime/comedy-drama mystery legal thriller film was the new protagonist Richard Castle (Nathan Fillion) is a new detective police and is a not writer, after concludes the show, but is a the film of joint venture in co-production in U.S. and Germany, ending this conclusion and closing storyline of TV show, Castle was stopped has dropped. The films was co-produced in jointly by Westdeutscher Rundfunk and ABC Studios. Andy Williams was the film director, this film producers is Nina Klamroth, Andrew W. Marlowe and Rob Bowman, the screenwriters is Andrew W. Marlowe, Elke Schuch and Ken Levine. Nathan Fillion, Molly C. Quinn and Susan Sullivan reprises his roles as Detective Richard Castle (Richard Castle was the new protagonist), Alexis Castle (Castle's daughter) and Martha Rodgers (Martha is a Castle's mother matriarch of the Caste/Rodgers family) in the only three characters from the original TV series, Castle. The films original scored by Stephen Reynolds and Eric Larsen, this movie was release in September 7, 2016, the film was complete full-length at 148 minutes. Plot The films opens with the after final episode of the longest-running TV series, Castle, the new protagonist is Detective Richard Castle (Nathan Fillion), Kate retried police career is now worked as a managing director career. The matriarch Martha Rodgers (Susan Sullivan) and the daughter Alexis Castle (Molly C. Quinn), they welcomed visitors is a the new son is Frederick Castle (Miles Heizer), they called is Tommy's Diner was owned by Tommy Jones (Justin Chambers), Richard Castle longtime collaborator with author Nicholas Walters (Michael C. Hall). Castle's seeing down they are, they called Donald's German Workshop has led by Donald Spilonska (Wolfgang Bahro), the resident were called Castle/Rodgers's house, the new member is sister Emma Rodgers (Melissa Joan Hart), brother Mike Rodgers (Jared Keeso), the patriarch Nick Rodgers (John Noble) and the son Jeremy Rodgers (Brett Dier). The Castle and Walters return home, they is Dr. Fred Frostfields, PhD. (Martin Henderson), Fred is the home of Fred's Doctor of Philosophy Home, has dangerously, Castle they new solved and new beginnings. Where it all began, the shows been enough money for no longer raised. The Castle/Rodgers family being comeback, has calling they home, want into former Cold War veteran Reginald Watson (William B. Davis), Reginald visit enough will some. Reginald reveals that Mike came over the other night to get Reginald's blessing, which Mike loved because no one else had done that before. Reginald and Emma both agree that Mike is the one for her. Emma and Mike are married; Jeremy returns for the wedding. That night, Emma and spend some time together on the porch, talking about the wedding and Mike. The big wedding arrives days later, and with photographer Danny Salter (Nigel McCallum), Danny taking photos of all the wedding guests. Reginald and Frederick about, and Reginald encourages Frederick to run the studio. Jeremy also returns, and she and Danny share a brother-sister moment before Danny takes more pictures of Emma, Mike, and the rest of the Castle/Rodgers family. Reginald then walks Emma down the asile, and Emma and Mike get married. During the wedding reception, Frederick tells Alexis that he has decided to keep, to which she is thrilled. Donald and Dr. Fred decide to adopt prepare to tell the truth. Janet Parkinson (Carolyn Seymour), Janet and Reginald also offer Alexis a place to live at their house, and while Frederick is reluctant at first because she doesn't want to disrupt their life, they assure her that they want her to. Frederick tells Adam that he is keeping between open source and closed source, and Jeremy congratulates him. Danny gives his best-man speech and thanks his grandfather and mother for all that they have given him. He notes that Sarah is finally happy. On the dance floor, Emma and Mike dance, and Jeremy tells her that this is the happiest he's ever been. Frederick also tells Alexis that he is keeping the loves growing down, and he offers her a job there again, which she takes. Alexis asks not at loving friend to dance, which Janet and Reginald happily witness. The next morning, police officer Chris Sutherland (Scott McGregor) visit to donut on to cop police, they are lunch snack, how see Richard Castle they solved on. Richard Castle introduces antagonist Fred Burns (Joe Mantegna), gain and gave it on. Nicholas Walters's new first and only novel, Money with the Business, Nicholas is given to Chris by Janet. They Richard Castle going to basement, Fred Burns had lone. Chris and Danny without adopt another. An unknown amount of time later, Donald, Danny, Alexis and Nick meet Richard's finalize the adoption. Emma reveals that she will be working with a non-profit organization to build more charter schools, and Martha takes over her job as headmaster because it is finally something he really loves doing. Later, while looking through some of Richard Castle, Janet finds Reginald in his chair, where he has died peacefully. Janet finds Reginald, who has died, at peace in his sleep, they are during the paying homage to TV show, Parenthood. Richard Castle being where Reginald Watson's funeral visit to grave, they called, "R.I.P. Reginald Watson, (January 14, 1937-September 7, 2016), Reginald was former record producer." For example, Richard Castle reemerges to the killer, when Fred Burns some no fistful, it's only novel they money. The criminal record of Richard Castle where basement into kicked-off dropped, after Reginald's died, Fred Burns 'alias' "Lone", they darkening inside out some lost and found of treasure, namesake thee are lightning, there is a reason will no longer heaven, Danny Salter something awakes, gladly Fred see Richard Castle, as well being mad to be normal. Richard Castle kills Fred Burns, has Richard fights Fred being times, looking thee Richard Castle shoots Fred Burns, has Fred Burns died. They is Richard Castle spells the ball magic power between the end of the world, as we know it, the spell ball magic power had stopped, Janet Parkinson has jailed for arrested. The past 1971, a young Mickey Donovan (Fred Honda) way before TV show, Ray Donovan, visit to Dr. Christopher Plummer (Joel Freedman), Reginald Watson (Danny Brooks) has newly out, the criminal lawyer being life and lost, into the early lover, lost of being, as well of mistaken, something was good short circuit. Present day 2016, at the night in their 2:00 a.m., Richard seeing given to Nick Rodgers, being ahead. The next morning, Nicholas being into called, "Farewell Richard Castle!", had faked death. Sixteen years later, Richard is perturbed by her nonchalance toward the whole ordeal. It's Danny and Janet's last night together and they sit on Alexis's reminiscing Martha about. Nick expresses to Nicholas Walters her anxieties about her abilities as a reporter and how she and her will hold up while being apart from each other. Emma and Mike reassures her, telling her that she is more than qualified for the job. The being gazebo, many notable members and other people between international cameos are: Scottish actor David Tennant, founding of Virgin Group Sir. Richard Branson, Dutch singer and actor Stef Bos, Grey's Anatomy stars Ellen Pompeo , Belgian entertainer/entrepreneur and co-founding member of Studio 100 Gert Verhulst, Passport saxophonist Klaus Doldinger, Japanese tarento Chiaki of Doraemon fame, Gilmore Girls Lauren Graham, The Stranglers bassist Jean-Jacques Burnel, intendant of the Westdeutscher Rundfunk Tom Buhrow, actor/dancer/singer and Little Big Star season 1 winner Sam Concepcion, CBC News Peter Mansbridge, Canadian actor Ryan Cooley, Shortland Street Michael Galvin, American actor Woody Harrelson, Pretty Little Liars Troian Bellisario, comedian and actor Stephen Merchant, voice actress/singer/pianist Kate Higgins, actor/screenwriter/producer Yuri Lowenthal, singer-songwriter Jude Cole, Terminator 2: Judgement Day stars Edward Furlong, Home & Away Steve Peacocke, Packed to the Rafters Rebecca Gibney, American-born Australian actor Tom Long, Criminal Minds actor/director Thomas Gibson, actor/recording artists Alden Richards, Blue Heelers stars Lisa McCune, model/actor Derek Ramsay, actor/voice actor Charles Martinet, MythBusters Adam Savage, actress/producer/entrepreneur and Buffy the Vampire Slayer stars Sarah Michelle Gellar, actor/director and Beverly Hills, 90210 stars Jason Priestley, Winners & Losers stars Melissa Bergland, writer/director/producer and Mutant Enemy founder Joss Whedon, TV/radio host-presenter, writer, book author and former police reporter Gerry Malone, theater director Michael Engler, film, TV, radio and video game director Reginald Young, Beyond Television Productions's Bruce Feldman, Wheatley-Donovan Entertainment duo Michael Wheatley and Dennis Donovan, Fringe's Hitmakers founder Leonard Willis, The X Files stars David Duchvony, the creator of Law & Order Dick Wolf, experimental singer Thomas Knightley, comedian/actor Charlie Higson, Canadian pianist Frank Mills, documentary filmmakers Michael Langdon, and the mascots of Miles "Tails" Prower from ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' series, Danny Salter tells Nick Rodgers that her friendship means the world to her and they share a bittersweet final good-bye. An alarmed Richard Castle informs Alexis that it will rain the day of the party, he refuses to eschew the party plans and burns the midnight oil to create makeshift tents. The whole town shows up to bid farewell to Richard Castle, much to her and Nicholas's surprise. Danny Salter presents an honorary sash for her. Nick Rodgers and Martha Castle are also in attendance. Nick tells Nicholas that the graduation party is not merely for Richard Castle – it is also a testament to Danny's skills as a parent and her impact on her New York City. Nicholas is touched and thanks Nick. A tearful Richard gives a heartfelt speech at the party, thanking the townsfolk for their efforts and telling them that she will miss them. She concludes with a special thank you for her mom and dad. The party commences. Alexis Castle and Jeremy Rodgers discuss plans to expand part of her inn to make room for either a spa or a tennis court (Alexis's idea, of course); Alexis is even willing to lend her money but promises not to hound Nicholas Walters over her obligations to pay back the loan. Nicholas is nonetheless hesitant and proposes that they hash it out over Wednesday's child, into the thank god it's Wednesday night dinner instead. Frederick is taken aback that she plans to continue the tradition with her and Nick, but Nicholas reaffirms her commitment to them. Later, as she bids Richard Castle farewell, Nicholas Walters new reintroduces tells her it's an honor to be her Richard Castle. Richard thanks Nicholas for the party, but Danny tells her Richard was responsible for it. Emma thanks Mike, and he tells her he just wanted to see her happy. Just as the festivities wind down, they share a life, the Castle/Rodgers family has behind closed doors. They Janet Parkinson going to prison at the jail, some cell has dungeons. In the future of 2020, But being ahead of the after TV show, Richard Castle (Peter Krause) will moved to Sydney, Australia, Richard being a future in 2020, Richard Castle has retried police and author career, Richard Castle he died on July 8, 2020 in near-future of Sydney, Australia, has death. Present day in 2016, withdraw not a withdrew with the Richard Castle and Nicholas Walters, Richard Castle and Nicholas Walters into Tommy stops vampire like fake own TV shows and movies. Richard Castle and Nicholas Walters sitting in Tommy's diner talking. It's early in the morning, Richard Castle and Nicholas Walters stop at Tommy's Diner for breakfast. Nicholas realizes the fact that Richard and Tommy are once again together, while Tommy quietly prepares their orders in the background. The films ends with the Richard Castle and Nicholas Walters making a final stop at Tommy's early in the morning, mirroring the final scene in the pilot episode then is final episodes in the end, the pilot meets final episode where parody of Gilmore Girls. Cast Main article: List of Castle characters Main cast * Nathan Fillion as Detective Richard Castle/Richard Rodgers, Richard Castle is the main protagonist of Castle TV series. Kate retried police career is now worked as a managing director career. Longtime collaborator with author Nicholas Walters. ** Peter Krause as Future Richard Castle, died in 2020. * Michael C. Hall as Nicholas Walters, the author, longtime collaborator with Richard Castle. Castle/Rogers family * Susan Sullivan as Martha Castle/Martha Rodgers, the matriarch of the family, Rick's wife and Richard's father. * Molly C. Quinn as Alexis Castle, Castle's daughter. * Miles Heizer as Frederick Castle, Castle's son. * Melissa Joan Hart as Emma Rodgers, Martha's sister. * Jared Keeso as Mike Rodgers, Martha's brother. * John Noble as Nick Rodgers, the patriarch of Castle/Rodgers family and Martha's husband. * Brett Dier as Jeremy Rodgers, Martha's son. Notable peoples in New York City * Justin Chambers as Tommy Jones, owner of Tommy's Diner. * Wolfgang Bahro as Donald Spilonska, Donald is a the leader of Donald's German Workshop. * Martin Henderson as Dr. Fred Frostfields, PhD., the home of Fred's Doctor of Philosophy Home. Notable members of New York City * William B. Davis as Reginald Watson, Reginald was born in January 14, 1937 in Dallas, Texas, Reginald is a former Cold War veteran from 1955 to 1963, former philosopher (1964-1977) former criminal lawyer (1978-1987), former office (1988-2003), his now worked at New York City as a retried career in 2003. Reginald died in September 7, 2016 has passed away. ** Danny Brooks as young Reginald Watson * Carolyn Seymour as Janet Parkinson, Janet and Reginald also offer, after Reginald's death. * Nigel McCallum as Danny Salter, Danny Salter was born in February 13, 1965 in Leeds, West Yorkshire, Danny was former British Army from 1983-1991, Danny has now working in New York City as a photographer from 1992 to present. * Scott McGregor as Chris Sutherland, the police officer, visit to donut on to cop police. Recurring cast * Joe Mantegna as Fred Burns, the film's main antagonist. Other cast * Fred Honda as Mickey Donovan, way before TV show, Ray Donovan. * Joel Freedman as Dr. Christopher Plummer, the past life out of present, now today is a not future. Cameos The being gazebo, many notable members and other people between international cameos are: * Scottish actor David Tennant. * Sir. Richard Branson, founding of Virgin Group. * Dutch singer and actor Stef Bos. * Grey's Anatomy stars Ellen Pompeo. * Gert Verhulst, Belgian entertainer/entrepreneur and co-founding member of Studio 100. * Passport saxophonist Klaus Doldinger. * Japanese tarento Chiaki of Doraemon fame. * Gilmore Girls Lauren Graham. * The Stranglers bassist Jean-Jacques Burnel. * The intendant of the Westdeutscher Rundfunk Tom Buhrow. * Actor/dancer/singer and Little Big Star season 1 winner Sam Concepcion. * CBC News Peter Mansbridge. * Canadian actor Ryan Cooley. * Shortland Street Michael Galvin. * American actor Woody Harrelson. * Pretty Little Liars Troian Bellisario. * Comedian and actor Stephen Merchant. * Voice actress/singer/pianist Kate Higgins. * Actor/screenwriter/producer Yuri Lowenthal. * Singer-songwriter Jude Cole. * Terminator 2: Judgement Day stars Edward Furlong. * Home & Away Steve Peacocke. * Packed to the Rafters Rebecca Gibney. * American-born Australian actor Tom Long. * Criminal Minds actor/director Thomas Gibson. * Actor/recording artists Alden Richards. * Blue Heelers stars Lisa McCune. * Model/actor Derek Ramsay. * Actor/voice actor Charles Martinet. * MythBusters Adam Savage. * Actress/producer/entrepreneur and Buffy the Vampire Slayer stars Sarah Michelle Gellar. * Actor/director and Beverly Hills, 90210 stars Jason Priestley. * Winners & Losers stars Melissa Bergland. * Writer/director/producer and Mutant Enemy founder Joss Whedon. * TV/radio host-presenter, writer, book author and former police reporter Gerry Malone. * Theater director Michael Engler. * Film, TV, radio and video game director Reginald Young. * Beyond Television Productions's Bruce Feldman. * Wheatley-Donovan Entertainment duo Michael Wheatley and Dennis Donovan. * Fringe's Hitmakers founder Leonard Willis. * The X Files stars David Duchvony. * The creator of Law & Order Dick Wolf. * Experimental singer Thomas Knightley. * Comedian/actor and former singer Charlie Higson. * Canadian pianist Frank Mills. * Documentary filmmakers Michael Langdon. * Colleen Villard as Miles "Tails" Prower (voice) ** Darryl Hong as Miles "Tails" Prower (motion capture) :: "Tails" from ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' series, Miles "Tails" Prower been mascots, given to Richard Castle.